Do you really know what i want to say?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Rocky still thought a lot about Logan, even though the break up was two months ago. What if he suddenly is in the Shake it up- studio after a rehearsal to win her back? Will she say yes? Rogan One Shot! :) R & R! :) I do not own Shake it up! (Like always! :D ) 'Why should i ask you? I already know the answer. I don't need to hear it out loud.'


**Hay guys! Here's a new OneShot from me! It's Rogan (yes you heard right) and i did it because the idea pretty much popped in my head :D I hope you'll enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :) I don't write that much Rogan, even in my season 4 it isn't that much, so don't be to harsh to me please :D **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Rocky still thought a lot about Logan, even though the break up was two months ago. What if he suddenly is in the Shake it up- studio after a rehearsal to win her back? Will she say yes?**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was at the Shake it up- studio after an other show was finished, thinking. You ask about what? Well better about who? Logan. Yeah, i know i dumped him but i did it because he didn't even give Cece a chance. Now i had the feeling it was a huge mistake. I was still totally in love with him and Cece also dated Ty even though, i wasn't really pleased about it at first.

Talking about the two, they just walked up to me, hand in hand. It was still weird to see them together, but you get used to it. Cece looked at me confused. ,,Rocky, what's wrong? You look totally dazed!'' , she asked me. I shook my head and told her: ,,Everything is perfect. I was just thinking. Nothing much to worry about, Cece.'' Ty also looked at me strange and Cece looked now at me suspiciously.

Then Cece whispered something in to Ty's ear. He nodded, gave her a peck on the lips and walked away. After Ty was away Cece dragged me to two chairs and mentioned me to sit down on the one chair, while she sat down on the other. ,,Ok, Ty is away now. What were you thinking about? Rocky, i'm really concerned about you in the last time. I don't know what's up with you!''

It was kinda cute that Cece was so concerned. I had to admit, except for the kissing and holding hands not much changed since Cece and Ty were together and Cece still spent most of the time with me, what annoyed Ty sometimes. I looked at her and told her again: ,,Like i said, everything is fine... I was just thinking about ... Uhm... The new dance, we h-have to learn.'' I was really a terrible liar. Cece looked right through me and said: ,,Rocky, you know that you're a terrible liar! Tell me what's wrong! I'm your best friend.''

,,Yeah and hopefully, my sister in law soon. '' , i added, chuckling and trying to change the subject but this time Cece just rolled her eyes. Normally she would start to blush like crazy. Wow she really won't let the subject fall. I sighed. ,,Cece, look... I don't know if you will be really happy, about what i'm telling you right now. No, i'm pretty sure you won't be happy about it...''

,,Just spill the beans , Rocky!'' , Cece told me and she got a little bit mad since she had to wait so long. I sighed. ,,Ok, ok. The truth is... I was thinking about... I was thinking about... Logan.'' , i whispered Logan's name, hoping she didn't hear it but Cece's eyes went wide. ,,Are you still in love with him?'' , she asked shocked. I nodded hesitant. She just looked like she saw a ghost. Then she seemed to think about something.

She started: ,,Rocky... Look... I still can't stand Logan, since what happened after the badminton- match but if you really still like him, you should go for it. I don't want to stay in between your happiness. You did accept that Ty and i am together and i will also except if you want to come back together with Logan. Even though i can't promise , that i try to get along with him, this time.'' Then she added: ,, Well, if i think about it. I'm not really surprised. You had this look on your face since you dumped him, like you were always in your own little world, thinking about little Scooter.''

I had to chuckle, about Cece's comment and she laughed, too. After the laughter died down, I told her: ,,Thanks, Cece but i don't know if Logan still likes me, like i like him. I mean it's been two month since the accident.'' ,,Why don't you ask me myself, then?'' Asked a voice, from behind and i gasped. I turned around, only to see Logan standing there.

**Logan's POV:**

I went to the Shake it up studio. You ask why? I wanted to win Rocky back. The past two months i couldn't think about anything else but her. She was always in my mind and i hated myself for being such a jerk. She had all rights to dump me. Well, but i will apologize to her and i really hope that she takes me back. I love her. I can't imagine, being with an other girl than her. I walked into the Shake it up studio and into the direction, where i remembered, the stage was.

Then i saw two familiar persons sitting behind the stage, talking. Rocky and Cece. Cece said something and both started to laugh. Then Rocky suddenly said: ,,Thanks, Cece but i don't know if Logan still likes me, like i like him. I mean it's been two month since the accident.'' I gasped. Rocky still likes me? Yes! Yes! Yes! That was my chance, to tell her how i feel.

,,Why don't you ask me myself, then?'', i asked from behind and Cece stared at me in shock. Rocky gasped and turned around. Cece rushed away and now there were only the two of us. Rocky looked at me in shock. ,,What are you doing here Logan?'' , she asked confused and still shocked. ,,Dancing.'' , i tried to joke, but failed. Great Logan, make a fool out of yourself. That was exactly what you needed.

Rocky grimaced and then said: ,,You heard what-?'' I cut her off and replied: ,,Yeah, well i only heard your last sentence.'' Rocky looked down. What was wrong? Did she think i don't like her anymore? ,,Well...'' , i started. ,,Don't you want to ask me something?'' Rocky looked at me confused. ,,What do you mean?'' , she asked. ,,Like i said. Why don't you ask me myself?''

Then it made click inside Rocky and she looked at me in disbelieve. ,,Why should i ask you? I already know the answer. I don't need to hear it out loud.'' , she told me, sad. I rolled my eyes. For such a smart girl, she really wasn't that bright. ,,Really? You know what i want to say?'' , i questioned her, raising an eyebrow. Now Rocky got angry.

,,Logan stop being such a fool! I know that you don't l-'' she started but didn't came any further because i cut her off. With a kiss. She was shocked at first, but then kissed back, sneaking her arms around my neck, while mine where around her waist. We kissed with really much passion. We put all our frustration of the past two months into that kiss and it was simply perfect. I could've stayed there, kissing here, if the need for oxygen didn't became to much.

We breathed heavily as we broke apart and i told her: ,,Didn't seem like i wanted to say what you expected.'' Rocky playfully punched me and chuckled. Then we leaned in for an other kiss.

**I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


End file.
